


Pokemon Go

by AlwayzHuman



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, Pokemon GO - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 21:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwayzHuman/pseuds/AlwayzHuman
Summary: Patton likes playing Pokemon Go and Virgil gets in the way. Sort of.





	Pokemon Go

**Author's Note:**

> It's shorter than what I usually write. I'm sorry. I couldn't think of anything else.
> 
> Request from Tumblr.  
> Plot inspired by a Tumblr post.

Pokémon Go hadn't been out for very long but all the sides knew that Patton was obsessed with it. He'd been running around the mindscape with his phone for the last week catching as many Pokémon as he could, startling them all when he would just pop up. Today was no different.

 

Logan and Roman were out helping Thomas plan the next video while Virgil and Patton stayed in the mindscape. Virgil was heading to the common room to make himself some tea, wary in case Patton was running around again. With no sigh of Patton, Virgil headed for the kitchen. He chose his tea and prepared his mug before starting to boil water. He opened the fridge door in search of a snack when he jumped at a shout.

 

"OH!" Patton's shout rings. "There is it, a rare Pokémon. Don't move Virgil!"

 

"Wh- what?" Virgil asked, confused. He didn't think that other people's movement could affect catching a Pokémon. He could be wrong though.

 

"Just don't move, I'm gonna catch it!" Patton instructed.

 

Virgil stood still, head still in the fridge. He couldn't see Patton from the angle that he was at, but he could hear the moral side shifting behind him. Virgil wasn't sure what was taking so long for him to catch whatever Pokémon was near Virgil, but the anxious trait was starting to get cold.

 

'Oh, we still have some leftover pizza,' Virgil thought.

 

Just before jumping three feet in the air when a pair of arms encircled his middle.

 

"What are you doing?" Virgil asks, slightly squeaky from his startle.

 

"I did it, I got the cutest Pokémon!" Virgil couldn't help the blush at Patton's words. He did decide to give in and turn around to hug Patton. They moved out of the way, still hugging, so they could close the door and not hear Logan complain later. Virgil was still hugging Patton when the water finished boiling for his tea.

 

Virgil would deny it later when Roman and Logan asked, but he did enjoy cuddling Patton on the couch while drinking tea and reading. Not that he'd let the Creative and Logical facets find out.


End file.
